Things IWould Do If ICould Get Inu&co tosit Still
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: If I could get some of the IY gang to sit still, I would do this... read to find out. 100 Word ficlets. Fluffy's up!
1. Inuyasha Vs Kei

**A/N:** A New Story, this one isn't sad! Actually I'm trying to write something funny. Just some things I would do if I could get an Inuyasha character to sit still. No more than 100 Word Ficlets.

**Note: **In this fic, I will be known as Kei, the neko-hanyou. Basic description of Kei will be on profile, if you need it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha characters. I own Kei though… ask if you would like to use.

Inuyasha vs. Kei 

"Please Inuyasha!" Kei pleaded, her tail wagging and her eyes enormous.

"I said NO!!!!!" Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome a little help?" Kei asked turning towards the girl from the future.

"Sure, " Kagome replied. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed face first in the ground. "Now we have some co-operation." Kei said.

She knelt down beside Inuyasha's sprawled out body and took out the hair brush. She tweaked one of his ears and said " Thank you, for co-operating." Kei continued to brush through Inuyasha's silver locks. Inuyasha only growled in response.

End 

What do you think???? R&R please!


	2. Kouga Vs Kei

A?N: Trhis is fun! Chapters will be up fairly quickly, cuz I have so many little ideas.

Kouga Vs. Kei 

"C'mon Kouga!" Kei begged.

"NO! NO! And NO!" Kouga replied.

"aw… why not?" Kei asked pouting slightly.

"Because if my dearest Kagome catches me, I shall feel guilty for the rest of my life." Kouga announced.

"I promise Kagome-chan won't see us." Kei assured him. Kouga looked into to her adorable eyes, tail swishing happily.

"Oh FINE!" Kouga gave in. he sat dwon in front of Kei.

"YAY!" Kei squealed, as she stated to pet the furry tail of Kouga. Kouga sighed.

End 

Hahaha r&r please!


	3. Naraku Vs Kei

A/N: Well… people seem to like these enough so I'll put another one up.Sorry, Inuyashaobsessed it's not Miroku-kun he'll be up soon though!Oh, and don't ask Kei knows Naraku. It's complicated, my friend has a character that is Naraku's lil sis and i know her character, or kei knows that character.

Naraku vs. Kei 

"Oh, you're such a meanie!" Kei said. "Why can't I?"

"Because you CAN'T because I said so" Naraku replied haughtily.

"What makes you so special?" Keio asked huffily.

"I am the most powerful demon." Naraku replied.

"Oh, I know someone who's a full demon and is way more powerful than YOU, His name is-" Kei started.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING IT!" Naraku screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"Then can I? Please?" Kei asked.

"FINE" A frustrated Naraku shouted.

Kei then grabbed the baboon suit from the closet. She put it over her head and started walking around cackling and saying, "I am the demon Naraku" in a low voice "Wearing a baboon suit!"

"It's not a BABOON suit!" Naraku screeched.

"Then what is it?" Kei asked.

"…"

End

Hahahahaha. Kei is annoying the hell out of people isn't she? Oh and Tori, I'm sorry, Ronin-kun feels left out, he can help Kei if she needs any help in annoying people to death. –gives Ronin hug – it's 119 words. OOPS.


	4. Miroku Vs Kei

A/N: hahahaha. Just thought of something funny. Ok, houshi-sama I'll put Santo only I can't remember much about him!!!!! I know he's a human…he will be in the next chappie if I get some info from you.

Kei Vs. Miroku 

"Konnichiwa, Inuyasha and friends." Kei said as she landed on her feet beside Miroku. Miroku had never seen such a beautiful demon (yeah right) and he immediately grasped her hands and said, "Will you bear me a son?"

Sango eyes flamed up, but then she saw Kei wink at her from behind Miroku. Miroku was to mesmerize to notice. Inuyasha watched curiously, let's see what Kei could do, I mean Kei knew about Miroku but Miroku had been at Mushin's when Kei had BRUSHED!!!! His hair so he didn't know her.

"Yes, " Kei replied.

"REALLY?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Nope." Kei replied hopping over to Kagome and Sango who were laughing.

5 minutes later

"Miroku, I've thought about it and decided you're a nice enough guy so that I will bear your children." Kei announced loudly.

"I'm not gonna fall for that again!" Miroku scoffed.

"Well, I was telling the truth," Kei sighed, "Well… there's always Santo or Ronin. (A/N: Tori-chan houshi-sama no murders please! It was only to annoy Miroku)"

"Really? You were telling the truth?"

"Nope."

End.


	5. Kagome Vs Kei

A/N: I think someone suggested this chapter… but I'm too lazy too look up who. All well. This one is WAY longer than 100 words but hey! It's cuz Santo's here.

Kei Vs. Kagome 

A young monk, around 17, walked through the forest. He thought he sensed her aura near by. He was looking for someone.

Back to the clearing where Kei normally annoys people. Surprisingly Kei was not annoying anyone at the moment and everyone was sitting peacefully. Suddenly Kei and Inuyasha's ears twitched. "You hear that Kei?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah don't attack I know who it is." Kei replied jumping up and running back into the trees.

Suddenly the cat hanyou and the monk stood face to face. "SANTO!" Kei shouted and wrapped her friend in a quick hug. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there," Santo replied, "so what have you been up to Kei?"

"I've been annoying a few cool people actually I was about to annoy someone." Kei said.

"Okay let's go. I want to see if I can help." Santo said laughing. He carried a staff, like Miroku's, but with a different shaped pattern at the top. He also looked a LOT like Miroku, except for the fact he had no wind tunnel and his hair was loose and short.

Heading over to Kagome who had sat down and had her head in a book, "What's that Kagome?" Kei asked, distracting her.

"-sigh- it's geometry" Kagome explained "Sadly, I don't know what it is." Kagome then noticed Santo "Who are you?"

"Santo, Kei's friend," Santo replied introducing himself.

"okay… " Kagome went back to studying but not for long. Suddenly Kei "dropped" a pitcher of water on Kagome's homework answers making them run.

Suddenly Kagome looked up, to see Kei frozen to her spot mouth open in feigned shock and she whimpered "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen Nasai!"

Santo looked at Kei disgused, "How could you? Kagome obviously worked hard on that! Can't you see that?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT SANTO!" Kei screamed stopping away over Kagome's already messed up homework. Kagome groaned and she buried her face in her hands.

Everyone else in the clearing was quietly laughing except…

"SIT BOY!" Guess who?

End

A/N: LOL! That was fun! I like toturing ppl, since I probably won't update b4 Christmas again so MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Inuyasha: What's Christmas?

Me: --' –sweat drop-


	6. Kei vs Fluffy

A/N: Random idea floating in my head…….lol….

Kei vs. Fluffy, I mean Sesshoumaru.

"Please Fluffy! Let me pet your fluffy!" Kei begged, with teary chibi eyes.

"No! And don't call me fluffy, it's Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru replied trying not to let the hanyou get on his nerves.

"Aw! Fluffy your so mean!" Kei said the chibi tears starting to drip down her face.

"That won't work on me hanyou." Sesshouamaru said trying to walk away from Kei, "I'm not a weakling for tears like my half-brother,"

Kei then followed Sesshoumaru around the small clearing they were in, "Fluffy! Let my pet your Fluffy, Fluffy! Please Fluffy! I just want to pet your Fluffy, Fluffy!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "If I let you pet it, will you stop calling me Fluffy?"

Kei nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine!" Sesshoumaru takes off his fluffy and hands it to Kei.

"Yay!" Kei cheers stroking the Fluffy. "Thanks, Sesshy!"

Sesshoumaru thinks, _Well, it's a little better than Fluffy._

Kei grins, "wow, Sesshy! Your boa is so soft! And warm!"

Sesshoumaru "Eh?"

A/N: hahaha, poor poor Fluffy.

Fluffy: Don't call me Fluffy!

Me: But right before you say stuff it says Fluffy!

Fluffy: What? Who put that there?

Kei/sniggering in background/

Me: OO…R&R!


End file.
